How It All Started
by Piratecheif
Summary: A Bartleby story. The boss doesn't know why Bartleby refuses to work, but others do...


A/N: Okay, so I watched this movie and could not get this scenario out of my head. What if the reason behind Bartleby's sudden drop of work was because of a woman? Smut.

Vivian checked her watch, tapping it couple times to see if it was really working. _I'm early,_ she thought with a heavy sigh. The electricity in her apartment had shutdown and she did not think to check her watch for the correct time. She'd rushed out of there, only to arrive a good two hours early. Rocky, who also lived in the same apartment complex, stood by her, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Might as well go in," he said, the hangover he was currently experiencing agitating him.

Vivian, too tired to say anything, just nodded and reached for the door knob. Rocky was about to point out that they needed to get the key from underneath the mat when she turned it. The door opened, much to both their surprise when Vivian realized it should have been locked. "Somebody already here?" Rocky mumbled to himself. They walked in, looking around for any trace of their fellow co-workers. Nobody.

Grumbling about people forgetting to lock doors they both went to check if anything was stolen. They checked their desks and Ernest's. Nothing seemed misplaced, so ignoring Bartleby's they went to check the Boss's. Rocky went through the Boss's drawers while Vivian aimlessly wandered around, moving the door closed a bit to see behind it.

They both stopped when they heard the shuffling of feat. Was it a robber? No one should be here this early. Quietly, they peaked around the semi-closed door. Bartleby, who had been in the employee bathroom, walked through the office to stand in his regular spot underneath the air vent. "It's that damn weirdo," Rocky snarled, moving to step out of the office.

"Wait!" Vivian whispered harshly, pulling him back to her side. "Let's see what he's doing." Rocky wrinkled his nose at her but obliged. They stood there for a few minutes and were about to give up when there was a knock at the front door. Bartleby turned his head towards it, his expression momentarily out of view before turning back to the vent.

"Come in," he said, not turning back to see who the guest was. Rocky and Vivian figured it wasn't any of the other workers because it was still too early and they had no reason to knock. The door slowly opened, revealing a young woman. She looked no older than the rest of them, clad in a simple black dress that went to mid thigh. Her hair was a solid auburn with striking blue eyes and pouty red lips. The woman took one look at Bartleby and ran to him, dropping her purse and practically flinging herself at him.

She embraced him tightly, and Bartleby looked down slowly. The woman did not look at him, continuing to cling for dear life. "Who is that?" Vivian whispered.

"My future date," Rocky whispered back sensually. He waggled his eyebrows and Vivian rolled her eyes, both continuing to watch the odd couple. Bartleby stared at the woman, standing stock still. "Sarah," he said simply. The woman, Sarah, looked up at him, releasing her hold only to cup his face. "Bartleby," she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "What are you doing here? You could've told me you didn't have a place to stay!"

Rocky and Vivian looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "He lives here?" Rocky asked.

"Apparently."

Sarah sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bartleby lidded his eyes, placing his hands atop of hers. "I prefer," he began, and the two spying employees knew what he was going to say. They were wrong. "I prefer you not to worry," he said at last, his voice softened to a level they'd never heard before.

Sarah smiled, leaning in and kissing him. Rocky audibly gasped, his mouth dropping in shock. Vivian raised her eyebrows, wondering what kind of woman was weird enough to kiss Bartleby.

Sarah pulled back, content, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I missed you," she said quietly. Bartleby said nothing, continuing to stare into her eyes. "Kiss me?" she asked. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Grabbing her around the waist he met her lips with his own.

Vivian and Rocky watched, unable to look away. As things began to heat up, the couple moved against each other feverishly. Bartleby picked her up and sat her on his desk, throwing the items that had rested there carelessly to the ground. The two spies watched with bated breath, too shocked to move away from the scene. This man was not the timid, soft spoken Bartleby they knew.

Sarah let out a whimper when he began suckling her neck, licking up to her ear. "B-Bartleby!" she moaned, digging her nails into his suit jacket. He reached his hand under her dress, taking his time to remove her lacey undergarments. Letting go of his shoulders, Sarah made quick work of his belt, undoing his pants and letting his member spring forward into her hand.

He grunted when she gave him a little squeeze, bucking slightly. She guided him to her entrance, shivering when he entered. "Deeper!" she pleaded. Bartleby obliged, slowly pulling out to the tip before ramming back in all the way. Sarah screamed, and he laid her down fully across the table. Together they created a rhythm, slow deep thrusts at first before they became shallower and faster.

"Not even using a condom," Vivian commented as she and Rocky watched Bartleby pound the woman mercilessly.

Bartleby felt Sarah's walls tense around him as she screamed his name at her peak. A few thrusts later, he followed suit, growling like an animal. The two collapsed, and after a few moments, Bartleby moved to sit in his chair, pulling Sarah into his lap. They sat there a few minutes, resting peacefully in each others arms. "I missed you," Bartleby admitted. Sarah smiled, kissing him.

"I have to go back," she started, moving from his lap to retrieve her undergarments. "My flight is leaving in an hour. I just stopped by to say goodbye for good." He stood up quickly, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her. They broke apart after awhile, and Rocky and Vivian saw that the woman was crying. "I have to go," she said again before breaking from his embrace.

Bartleby watched her go, but before she stepped through the door he said, "I prefer…I prefer you not to." Sarah stopped and turned around. Flashing him one last smile that was ruined by her tears she said, "I also prefer not to." And then she was gone, leaving Bartleby alone. Rocky and Vivian looked at each other, wondering how long it was going to take for Bartleby to go to the bathroom again.

A/N: Just so you know, they wanted Bartleby back in the bathroom so that they can make an escape. Who wants someone to know that they just watched them have sex? Short little story, nothing much to it.


End file.
